02 Lutego 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00, 8:30; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03, 8:32 08:05 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:25 Kawa czy herbata? 08:45 Mila odc.10 - Bulwonos pirat; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004) 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci 09:30 Rodzina Rabatków - Wyprawa do Wierzbowego Zakątka; film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 10:00 Powrót do przyszłości - Puszczanie latawca; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 10:30 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 180; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:15 Telezakupy 11:50 ZUS dla ciebie ; program poradnikowy 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Potęga funduszy - Klimaty prowincjonalne; magazyn ekologiczny 12:30 Potęga funduszy ; magazyn ekologiczny 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1438; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1826 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Faceci do wzięcia - W rytmie country; serial TVP 14:05 Najgorszy tydzień - odc. 10; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 14:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:13 Bonanza - odc. 19; serial kraj prod.USA (1959) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4671 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4886); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4672 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4887); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1827 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:05 Plebania - odc. 1439; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne; teleturniej 19:05 Wieczorynka - Bali odc.18 - Robomiś na ratunek! kraj prod.Francja (2006) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Wysokie napięcie - Śmiertelna intryga - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 22:10 Budząc zmarłych s.4 odc.9 - Zabójcze słowo; serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 23:10 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show 23:45 Kino nocnych marków - Snajper w Waszyngtonie: 23 dni grozy; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2003) Uwaga! Konserwacja nadajnika dla Warszawy i okolic w godz. 01.00-06.00. 01:20 Kojak - Pożegnaj się ze wszystkim; serial kraj prod.USA (1976) 02:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 Telezakupy 06:45 Monaster w Zwierkach; reportaż 07:10 Dwójka Dzieciom - Harry i Hendersonowie odc.21/72 - Wspominki; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja odc.35/48 - Test? Jaki Test?; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006) 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 212 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15 10:55 Moja rodzinka - odc.34/ost.; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000) 11:30 Kolebka terroryzmu: Pakistan, Talibowie i Al Kaida; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 12:10 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 13:05 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (2); widowisko rozrywkowe 14:05 Córki McLeoda odc.196 - Mój przyjaciel, mój wróg; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2007) 15:00 Święta wojna - Strongman ; serial TVP 15:35 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki ; widowisko rozrywkowe 16:25 Pejzaż z Europą w tle 16:35 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość odc.719; serial TVP 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Stawka większa niż życie odc.2/18 - Hotel Excelsior - txt - str.777; serial TVP 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - txt - str.777; teleturniej 19:35 Magazyn filmowy Kocham Kino 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 382 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 720; serial TVP 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 475 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:15 Pogoda 23:25 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Jedenasta czternaście; czarna komedia kraj prod.USA (2003) Uwaga! Konserwacja nadajnika dla Warszawy i okolic w godz. 01.00-06.00. 01:00 Kocham kino na bis - Konopielka; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1981) 02:35 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.15 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 08.00 Zasady gry (5, 6) - serial komediowy 08.50 Świat według Kiepskich (154, 155) - serial komediowy 10.00 Szpital na perypetiach (11, 12) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (38) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Samo życie (1400) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (305) - serial komediowy 13.00 Zasady gry (7, 8) - serial komediowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1039) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Roswell (20) - serial SF 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (39) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Świat według Kiepskich (156, 157) - serial komediowy 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1040) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1401) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Czarny deszcz - film sensacyjny, USA 1989 22.45 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (113, 114) - serial kryminalny 00.45 Trzynastka - dramat obyczajowy, USA/Wielka Brytania 2003 02.50 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.50 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Majka (21) - telenowela 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1228) - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.35 Mango - telezakupy 13.35 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.50 Bez śladu (3) - serial kryminalny 15.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Majka (22) - telenowela 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1229) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Bez śladu (8) - serial kryminalny 22.30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 23.30 Generał (2/4) - serial fab.-dok. 00.30 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 01.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.25 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 02.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03.40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:00 VIP - program kulturalny 4:20 Saint-Tropez - odc. 21, Francja 1996 5:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 6:45 Zbuntowani - odc. 41, Meksyk 2004 7:45 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 8:45 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 166, Meksyk 2008 9:45 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 40, Meksyk 2009 10:45 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 11:25 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 VIP - program kulturalny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 42, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 17:00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 22, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 41, Meksyk 2009 19:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 167, Meksyk 2008 20:00 Galileo 21:00 Geneza - odc. 16, Hiszpania 2006 22:10 Geneza - odc. 17, Hiszpania 2006 23:25 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show, Polska 2008 23:55 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 0:35 Charlie Cykor - czarna komedia, USA 2000 2:40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:35 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 3:59 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5:30 112 - na każde wezwanie - odc. 43, Niemcy 2008 5:55 112 - na każde wezwanie - odc. 44, Niemcy 2008 6:25 Na Wspólnej - odc. 569, Polska 2005 6:55 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 7:50 B jak Brzydula 5 - odc. 5, Niemcy 2005 8:25 B jak Brzydula 5 - odc. 6, Niemcy 2005 8:55 Kobra: Druga zmiana - odc. 5, Niemcy 2005 9:50 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - odc. 5, USA 2001-2002 10:50 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 12:30 Apetyt na kasę - teleturniej 13:30 Prawo pożądania - odc. 3, USA, Kolumbia, Meksyk 2005 14:25 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 15:25 Diabli nadali - odc. 5, USA 2000-2001 15:55 B jak Brzydula 5 - odc. 7, Niemcy 2005 16:25 B jak Brzydula 5 - odc. 8, Niemcy 2005 17:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - odc. 6, USA 2001-2002 18:00 Kobra: Druga zmiana - odc. 6-ost., Niemcy 2005 19:05 Przyjaciele - odc. 24-ost., USA 1997-1998 19:35 Diabli nadali - odc. 6, USA 2000-2001 20:05 Po tragedii "Posejdona" - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1979 22:25 Pat Garrett i Billy Kid - western, USA 1973 0:35 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy, Polska 3:05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00, 8:30; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03, 8:32; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Domisie - Przemądrzałe Domisie; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Magazyn Medyczny - FAS; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Najlepszy z najlepszych ; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Polskie Korzenie odc.2 - Danuta Schejbal i Andrzej Klimowski ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Misja Gryf - Borne Sulinowo; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 9/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1431; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1807; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Emigranci stanu wojennego; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 178; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Warto rozmawiać - Między aferą Rywina, a komisją hazardową?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Hokej na lodzie - Podhale Nowy Targ-Cracovia Kraków; STEREO 16:10 Saga rodów - Ród Krasickich; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 11. Chorwacja-Baranja; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Domisie - Przemądrzałe Domisie; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Wielka gra - na bis ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1431; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Misiaki odc.2 - Nowy dom; serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:20 Klan - odc. 1807; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Miejsca przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 179; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Wilnoteka; magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2010); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Dziennik pilota Góry; film dokumentalny; reż.:Adam Ustynowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza - Przesądy; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Saga rodów - Ród Krasickich; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:10 Warto rozmawiać - Między aferą Rywina, a komisją hazardową ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:12 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 11. Chorwacja-Baranja; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Magazyn Medyczny - FAS; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1431; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Misiaki odc.2 - Nowy dom; serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1807; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Miejsca przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 179; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Daniel i konie; film dokumentalny; reż.:Daria Galant; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Warto rozmawiać - Między aferą Rywina, a komisją hazardową ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Info Szczecin 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:11 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:23 Info Traffic Lotnisko; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:53 Info Traffic Lotnisko; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:08 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:23 Info Traffic Lotnisko; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:45 Kronika regionalna 07:50 Listy do PRL-u, Telewizory i nieświeża pasztetowa 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:21 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:45 Fabryka kultury 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:46 Info Traffic Lotnisko; STEREO 09:52 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:15 Info świat; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Info świat; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Misja "Gryf", Podziemny Szczecin 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 Kronika 17:55 Menu kulturalne 18:00 Złota kolekcja TVP Szczecin 18:30 Obraz dnia 19:30 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:35 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Kronika regionalna 22:00 Spięcie 22:22 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:45 Czarodzieje wielkiej polityki; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); reż.:Tania Rakchmanova, Paul Mitchel; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO Uwaga! Konserwacja nadajnika dla Warszawy i okolic w godz. 01.00-06.00. 01:28 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:18 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:39 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:01 Info świat; magazyn; STEREO 03:12 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:24 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:47 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:07 Planeta według Kreta; cykl reportaży; STEREO 04:19 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 04:52 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:09 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO Eurosport 8:30 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 9:15 Piłka nożna - Puchar Narodów Afryki - mecz finałowy 10:30 Piłka nożna - Puchar Narodów Afryki - najważniejsze wydarzenia 10:45 W rytmie Mistrzostw Świata - magazyn piłkarski 11:15 Skoki narciarskie - Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberstdorfie - konkurs indywidualny 12:00 Biatlon - Mistrzostwa Świata juniorów w Szwecji - bieg sprinterski kobiet 13:00 Biatlon - Mistrzostwa Świata juniorów w Szwecji - bieg na dochodzenie kobiet 13:30 Futsal - Mistrzostwa Europy - mecz finałowy 14:30 Skoki narciarskie - Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberstdorfie - konkurs indywidualny 16:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata juniorów we Francji - 1. przejazd slalomu mężczyzn 16:45 Bowls - Turniej Welsh International Open - 4. dzień 18:00 Skoki narciarskie - Zawody Pucharu Świata w Klingenthal - kwalifikacje 19:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata juniorów we Francji - 2. przejazd slalomu mężczyzn 19:45 Eurogole Flash - magazyn piłkarski 19:55 Snooker - Turniej Welsh Open w Newport - mecz finałowy 21:00 Boks - Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji IBF w Las Vegas - waga kogucia: Yonnhy Perez - Joseph Agbeko 23:00 Sporty ekstremalne - Freeride Spirit - sport 23:15 Skoki narciarskie - Zawody Pucharu Świata w Klingenthal - kwalifikacje 0:00 Snooker - Turniej Welsh Open w Newport - mecz finałowy 1:15 Piłka nożna - Puchar Narodów Afryki - najważniejsze wydarzenia 1:30 Zakończenie programu TVS 06.45 Telezakupy 07.00 Radio Silesia 10.00 Silesia Informacje 10.20 Telezakupy 10.50 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.20 Telezakupy 11.55 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaxu 12.15 Telezakupy 12.45 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 13.05 Koncert życzeń 13.30 Kuchnia po śląsku 14.00 Radio w TVS - strefa muzyki i faktów 16.00 Silesia Informacje 16.15 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaxu 16.40 Na wagę zdrowia 17.15 Biznes Express - magazyn ekonomiczny 17.30 Propozycje do VIPO 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.15 Dobry wieczór 18.30 Klakson 19.00 Usterka 19.30 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Maraton uśmiechu 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.15 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaxu 22.35 Dyżur - radio w TVS 00.10 Silesia Informacje 00.30 Klakson 00.55 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaxu 01.20 Na wagę zdrowia 01.45 Silesia Informacje 02.10 Klakson 02.35 Usterka 03.00 Propozycje do VIPO 03.15 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 03.45 Maraton uśmiechu 04.45 Silesia Informacje 05.15 Na wagę zdrowia 06.00 Kuchnia po śląsku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Szczecin z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2010 roku